Abandoned And Never Loved
by Timilina The Wolf
Summary: Two wolf pups, abandoned at birth and they can't seem to have a family due to their weird abilities. 18 years pass and they're still at they're 8th orphanage. Then after another failed adoption they get an unexpected visitor that promises a permanent new home.
1. The Great Escape

**Hi persons! **

**Some of you may be thinking "What are you doing making another story without finishing The Accident or The Cookie War?!"  
Well guessy whatsies  
I deleted The Cookie War since I thought,  
"Well Surf has a dramatic back story so why don't these two have one?"  
Well I changed all that XP  
And The Cookie War would have messed it up and everythiiinnnggg  
**

**Anyway why am I still talking? Let's just go on with the story!  
**

**By the way all the characters in the story (As of now) are mine =3 Hooray  
**

**ENJOY! =D**

* * *

Pitter patter went the window as the rain poured outside. I watched the droplets slither down the window with a flash of lightning appearing here and there. We had a plan, a plan that many would shun but no one would know. I sat in my hospital bed, listening to the cries of my new born children down the corridor, waiting for the signal of my husband.

I twiddled my thumbs as I watched outside. I was only on the second floor so that made my part of the plan so much easier, but… I still feel guilty.

We didn't want them… they were a simple mistake of not using protection however, they're a precious mistake. We can't afford them; we have enough trouble paying all the bills now child care? Preposterous!

"They'll be fine…" I keep telling myself. But how will twins be "fine" knowing that they won't have any real parents for their entire life?

…

Well… there are hundreds of other kids with the same situation so I guess they'll just add to the number.

Now here I wait for my husband to pull up and flash the headlights of his car. That's the signal I'm waiting for.

We planned this a couple months ago when we decided against abortion. I was always against the simple thought of aborting a baby, its murder…

Watching outside the window I see a car pulling up. I recognized the car immediately and waited for it to start flashing its headlights. A few seconds later the lights flashed three times.  
I have to start moving, and quickly before any nurses come in.

I swear nurses always have the worse of timing but it seems I have some luck with me tonight.

I throw the sheets off of me and swiftly move to the window, quiet as a mouse.

Once I opened the window I was instantly soaked wet by the raging storm outside. A lightning bolt flashed through the clouded sky and was followed by the deafening boom of thunder. I sat on the sill and jumped down, my fall cushioned by the bushes below. However, I breathe through my teeth to find that I landed in a rose bush.

I paid it no mind after a minute and ripped away from the prickly bush. My hospital gown was shredded but I didn't care, wasn't mine anyway.

I hurry to car with a door already open in the back. I throw myself in and slam the door in relief.  
The car immediately went off at high speeds but not so high that officers would pull us over.

I sit up and look back to see the hospital was already fading away with its lights standing out the most.

"Was it as easy for you as it was for me?" I hear my hubby ask me.

"Quite, would have been even easier if they didn't use rose bushes in the front though."

I could tell he wasn't trying to laugh but a few chuckles were let loose.

"Very funny." I said with a smile.

"But what about you, did you make sure not to sign anything?" I said as I crawled to the passenger seat.

"Pretended I was too nervous to do anything they asked." My love said.

I smiled; I know he would never be like that in a dangerous situation.

Then I hissed due to the influence of a thorn in my leg.

I pulled it out quickly only to have two others annoying me.

"I'm guessing you just want to go home and take a shower."

"Yes, but I just really want to get this paint and contact lenses off." I rub my pink fur to reveal the black fur beyond.

"I know… if you ask me brown isn't really my color." I watched him rub his head vigorously leaving a splotch of navy blue among all the brown.

I giggle at the weird color variations on us and open a compartment in front of me.

I rub my eye from irritation and grabbed a bag.

"How do people deal with these?" I comment as I take out the blue contact lenses and throw them in the bag. I look in a mirror and smile to have my crimson eyes back.

"I dunno." My hubby commented back.

After I throw the bag back in the compartment my mind wandered back to the hospital, then farther back to the lonely new borns.

"Hon… Did we do the right thing to leave them like that?"

I looked at him to see that he had no emotion in his expression.

"They were a mistake, sweetie. And don't forget we don't have too much money so it's not worth it."

…

"Not to mention, we don't want anything to do with them."

I let my ears droop as I think of how all of our family would think of us. Knowing we abandoned them right after birth. We'll never hear the end of it. We've tried to make sure that no one knew but we think that a couple of family members from both our sides have grown suspicious.

"You're right…" I sigh.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL (NURSE CICI'S POV)**

"These two… they're quite one of a kind aren't they, Nurse Cici." The head fox doctor said as he held the crying, dark grey pup with rubber gloves.

"Special they are." I said as I held the blue pup with oven mittens.

A fellow chipmunk nurse came up with her own oven mits.

"Why don't you go check on the mother, so you can ask if she wants to see her new children now?" She said with a wide smile as she looked at the new life in my hands.

"Careful, he's a strange one." I warned as I slowly handed over the pup.

"I'm very well aware from the last nurse." She recalled with a sweat drop.

I started pulling my mits off only to drop them from the utter cold. I looked down at them to see them frosted with ice.

"Hmm, that's nothing compared to the poor nurse who's been turned to a patient now." The other nurse said as she took a look at the mittens herself.

"I'll just leave them there." I said with a chirp and left the room.

As a rule of no running allowed, I strolled down the corridor of the hospital. Passing new patients who were either out cold or writhing in pain.

One red hedgehog teen that I passed by was sitting in a wheel chair and had a bone sticking out of his arm as he bit down on a cloth to keep from screaming. It was obvious that he's been crying as lines of his fur were dark from being wet.

Many would flinch from the sight of bone showing but I've seen much worse in my career.

I approach my destination and grab the handle. I close my eyes and walk on in.

"Congratulations on being a new mother!" I say with a smile as I walked through the door.

I open my eyes to see that the bed sheets were on the ground getting sopping wet by the wide open window.

"Oh dear!" I hurry to the window and shut it to prevent any further rain from creating a bigger puddle than there already was.

I look around outside from the room window to see nothing but swaying trees and the intense storm.

I grew worried.

"DOCTOR!" I scream as I run down corridor.

**Fox Doctor's POV**

"YOWCH!" I yelped as I found myself shocked by the dark grey pup that I had in my hands, again.

Some of the nurses behind me giggled.

"Well I like to see you get shock but this little fella, he packs quite a punch!" I look down at the sleeping pup.

'At least I finally got him to stop crying.' I sigh in relief.

"RICKY!" Cici burst through the door calling my name and out of breath.

"Shhh!" I shushed.

"Sorry… but it urgent!" She whisper yelled.

"What happened?" I whispered along.

"The mother, she's gone!"

"What?!" I became shocked.

Never before has a new mother left the hospital without authorization and her child or children. It was basically unheard of.

The loudest boom of thunder tonight occurred and all over the hospital I could hear new borns crying including the two we had in the room.

"Who would do such a thing?" I returned to normal voice as I rocked the pup in my arms.

I was shushing the little boy as Cici started explaining.

"I don't know but from what I'm aware of the husband was too nervous to sign anything so we don't have any information on them."

I bit my lip due to the fact that I didn't know what to do! We couldn't keep them here forever and the parents have disappeared.

"I guess they're technically orphans now…" I didn't want to say this but it was the truth.

Cici and other nurses in the room looked at the twin pups sadly.

"Cici… I want to go and find an orphanage that will take these two…" It hurt me to say this but it had to be done.

Cici didn't say anything but nodded and left the room.

No one else said a word afterwards, too busy sending prayers to bring luck in the future for the blue and grey pups that we held.

Luck of finding a couple that will treat them as like their own however, it would never be the same since the ones that do take them will never be they're true family.

* * *

**Well dramatic don't usual start off HAPPY GO LUCK, when it comes to me that is o-o**

**I hoped you liked my new writing style! ^w^**

**And the story too, of course. =P  
**

**Please Review so that you could help me out  
but please be nice with constructive criticism, thanks =D**

**(RAHRAHRAHRAHRAHRAHRAH!) **


	2. Failure

**Hi, sorry for taking so long but I finally got it up!  
**

**This is now set in 18 years later (Which it says clearly down there)**

**Shame shame for bad parents tsk tsk tsk**

**By the by, there are, most likely, mistakes with the past and present tense thing, dunno why I have such trouble with that...  
**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter a two!**

* * *

**Eighteen Years Later…**

My eyes slowly open up to the first rays of the sun coming over the horizon.

'Here comes another depressing day…' I think as I sit upright on my worn out bed.

Springs sticking out from all over, rips and tears from a past owner, and the smell of smoke indicating it use to belong to a smoker before I ever possessed this piece of trash. It's rock-hard and most who would spend a night sleeping on it would have one hell of a back ache in the morning but not me, I'm use to it.

I look over to the other side of the room to see my little brother still sleeping.

It's funny really, despite our age of eighteen he still acts like a six year old. But I guess it's to fill the void of not really having a great childhood.

So many ways I can describe our ongoing life but only one word can really set the picture, depressing.

I walk over to the window and open it to get some fresh air in, usually how I start the day. I sit on the sill and watch the birds fly by.

They seem so free… guess that's how the saying "Free as a bird" came to be.

When the sun looks like a big yolk on a sunny-side up egg is when I hear my little brother coming to. To the side of my vision I watch him wrap himself up with his blanket like a burrito and roll to the edge of his bed. I smile knowing what's going to happen.

Rolling off the side of the bed, unconsciously, he lands with a thud that wakes him up immediately.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He screams before retreated under his bed.

I laugh which gives Electric the memo that he only fell out of his bed.

"You idiot!" I face palm while I continue laughing.

"It's not funny!" He whines as he starts crawling from under his bed.

"Then why am I laughing?!" I continue laughing.

From below the floorboards of our two-story high room I hear Lois yelling, "I'll give you the whip early if YOU DON'T STOP WITH YOUR MORNING RACKET!"

I immediately stop laughing by covering my mouth while Electric looked down at the floor sadly.

Lois is our so called "Caretaker" at the orphanage. Electric and I have been to many orphanages in the past and some of them had horrible Caretakers but Lois really takes the cake.

There are, of course, other kids here in the Carina Town Teenager Orphanage but we usually get the worse of Lois.

Not only do Electric and I have to stay separated from the other teens but we also have to clean all the dishes after supper, clean the place once everyone gets to bed, and be the punching bags for when Lois isn't happy with life, which is 99% percent of the time. Rare it is for us to escape a day without getting whipped for an hour.

He hides a whip in his office and comes up to our room for the daily whipping after we clean the place when everyone's asleep.

If we make a sound then we'll get twice the whipping the next day so we end up putting a piece of cloth in our mouths to bite on so we can avoid that.

Usually I'll lose fur from the whip which, in time, becomes a bald spot. Only have two on my arm due to the fact that my sky blue fur grows back fast which is one of the few things I'm thankful for. Same with Electric but there's one thing that will never go away due to the whipping that he gets reminded of whenever he looks in a mirror.

A past whipping, when we were sixteen and just got to the orphanage, caused a two slash scar on his left eye; which stands out clearly in his grey fur. He has a strange color of grey since it's not really a dark color but at the same time it's not a light color either, it's more in between.

I got a three slash scar on my right side soon afterwards; which also stands out in my sky blue color fur.

Though I'm not too glad that we don't have the tendency to wear shirts I'm quite relieved that we wear pants or else we won't really be known as "boys" by now. I say this because Lois wants to bring as much pain to us as possible since he wants us to feel what he feels and… you probably get what I'm saying…

"Oh how much I want to strangle that guy is beyond A LOT…" Electric continued looking at the floor but it's more of a glare now then anything.

"Shame that there's such a thing as getting arrested." I state with a whisper in fear of Lois hearing.

If we were to attack Lois he would call the police and claim that we assaulted him for no reason. Then no one would believe that he's been abusing us for the last two years since Lois tends to hide that whip of his real good. Not to mention, no witnesses since everyone's always sleeping when it happens.

So basically, there's no hope for us.

Electric starts sulking and silently paces. He picks up any toys he passes by and throws them at our beds so there won't be too much of noise.

There're some toys scattered around the room that we never play with because of how kiddy-like they are. Rubber ducks, toy pianos, shape blocks and the wood log to put them in, cabbage patch kids dolls, etc.

I can hear Electric grumbling to himself in the mean time but I can't really make out what he's saying, I probably don't want to know anyway.

Watching Electric throw stuff across the room really passes the time but then the door out of this room slammed open.

"You two, get downstairs… now!" Lois walks right on in looking quite pissed.

Electric already ran past Lois and down the stairs but I take my time and walk, cautiously, past him.

Walking down the stairs I think about how much I despise that Tasmanian devil. What do I expect from someone whose species has "Devil" in it?

Gotta love logic!

I start biting my lip once I see that there's a man here inspecting the other teens.

'Great… another person considering adoption, whoop-di-dooo…" I think to myself as I stand next to my brother who's leaning against a wall in the corridor where everyone's gathered in.

There's a decent amount of other fellow teenagers, however there're in a wide variety of animals. From hedgehogs to dogs and cats to rats the list goes on. Though from what I'm aware of, Electric and I are the only wolves here.

The man inspecting the others seems to be a kind of bird but I'm not sure what kind exactly. My best guess is that he's a blue jay but I'm probably wrong. He seems to be in his early thirties and looks quite nice by the smile he's been keeping.

After he finished inspecting a mole boy he comes on over to us.

"Well aren't you two quite tall." He comments.

Electric and I are known to be tall in all the orphanages that we've been to and usually we're taller than anyone who comes looking to adopt someone now-a-days.

"Meh, it's in the genes." I reply.

He takes a couple of minutes and inspects us like the other kids.

Lois, who's been watching from at the bottom of the steps, glares at us while he does so.  
When the man finishes he stands up straight and taps his chin in thought.

"Do you two stay together no matter what?" He asks.

"Well Electric's the only family I know of." I look at Electric.

"And Blizzard's the only family I know of." Electric then looks at me.  
"So it's very unlikely that we would get separated any time soon, adoption or not." I get Electric in a choke hold and start noogying him.

With a bigger smile than when I first have seen him, the man walks over to Lois.

They talk for a while, during the while Lois frowned the entire time which said something.

Electric and I are going to get adopted, again.

"No… we don't need another failed adoption added to the number." I mumble to myself as I let Electric go from my noogie hold.

I strain my hearing to see if I could eaves drop on the conversation and found myself listening to the end of it.

"Alright then, but those two can cause a lot of trouble; and by trouble I mean damage." Lois warns.

"They can't be that troublesome." The stranger rejected.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Lois waves a hand singling to go to his office so he could sign some paper work.

Right after Lois invited the man in he did his signature death glare towards us which is our signal to enter the office as well.

We walk in to see the man already signing the contract of the adoption to make it official.

"Well, I'll be taking these boys off your hands now." He announces.

I bet the man didn't hear it but I heard Lois say under his voice, "Only for a few hours…"

"I guess this is goodbye you two…" Lois walks near us which causes Electric to flinch a bit.

I only watch him walk past me with the image of my hands around his throat.

"Come on you two!" The man turns us around and starts pushing us towards the exit.

"Where are my manners? The names Jack and I'll be taking care of you two from now on!" He presents as he continued pushing us out the exit.

"Umm Jack, there's a bit of a reason why we never really have had a permanent adoption." Electric starts with his warning that he gives to everyone who adopts us.

"Whatever could you mean boy?"

"Well… we tend to end up destroy everything we touch."

A moment of silence followed but Jack only laughed.

"Stop overdramatizing, you all can't be THAT bad?!"

I give my brother a look of worry which he returns also. We both know what's going to happen.

**3 HOURS LATER… (Lois's POV)**

I sit at my boring desk typing on my boring computer in my boring office.**  
**Typing… I hate typing… just like how I hate this orphanage and how I hate all the BRATS here and how I hate my LIFE! Oh but what I really hate is those two sorry excuses for wolves, Blizzard and Electric. They're making me go on the verge of BANKRUPTCY! ISN'T MY LIFE BAD ENOUGH?!

I check my watch to see that it's now 3:16.

Speaking of those two they've made a personal best of staying adopted, three hours. Shocking…

I send an email to my boss about how things are going but most of it is lies of how happy the children are and how many have been adopted for the past month. Not like I need to worry, he never comes to check on things anyway.

I lean on my seat with my hands behind my head and turn around to face the window in time to see a very familiar car pulling up in a bit of a rush.

I smirk as I turn back around to my computer to re-register a pair of twins into the system.

Right as I finish the registering the door burst open with the two brothers flying forward.

Behind the fallen brothers stands their adopter, soon not to be.

"They're destroying everything!"

"Mmmmhh…" I make myself look like that I'm listening to his complaints but in reality, I'm not…

I tune him out and just watch him stomp all over the room, ranting on and on about what the boys did, I don't really care but it won't put a good name on my business to say otherwise.

Finally after a couple of wasted minutes that I will never get back in my life, the man stopped moving and breathed heavily since apparently he didn't have any breathing breaks in his rant.

"How are you not out of business yet?!" He then yelled at me.

"That's what I'm wondering too…" I glare down at the two boys on the floor. They make a sideways x from how they're piled on top of each other. Blizzard's on the bottom tapping on the floor from impatience and with Electric twiddling his thumbs from boredom.

From the corner of my vision, I see the man take the signed document of guardianship over the boys.

"They're your problem again!" He then started shredding the document violently and let the pieces, of which **I** have to later clean up, slowly float to the floor. Some of the shreds landed on the heads of the boys.

The man then looked down at them.  
"No offense you two…"

"Oh don't worry…" Blizzard started.

"We're use to it…" Electric finished.

The man obviously had some guilt in him but he left the orphanage anyway. Once the man was gone and out of sight I glare back down at the boys but with a wide smile.

"Home sweet home eh…?"

I smile even wider when they shudder from the darkness in my voice.


	3. A Strange Visitor

**Myyyy bbbaaaddd for having to make you people wait so long for this chapter.**

**it just that stuff have come up that have really delayed me X.X**

**But all that's important is that it's up now :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**All characters, as of now, are mine!**

* * *

Okay, so we're in the kitchen, washing dishes, at 2'oclock in the morning… but hey… it's a normal part of our day/night.

Electric's next to me washing his own set of dishes while I wash my set. He hums a tune that he heard once before, though I don't know from where, that keeps himself entertained and not become the lazy wolf I know he can be. Not like we have a choice of wanting to be lazy or not, we always have to work and if not… we get some "persuasion" from Lois and his handy dandy whip.

All the other orphans are sound asleep, as always when we do late night work; while Lois is in his office doing who knows what.

Personally I think he goes to his study and closes everything that lets others see into his office. Once he does that he reveals his true colors of being a demon from hell, then he opens a portal that lets him see into the underworld where he speaks to the devil itself.  
And yes I know how impossible that is, blame my imagination.

**DIINNGG DOOONNNGG**

I perk my ears up to the sound of the doorbell and so does Electric. However, we didn't stop cleaning in fear of Lois catching us.

Hearing the doorbell is a really rare occasion, even rarer at night so it makes me wonder.

"Do you think Lois is finally busted?" Electric said as a joke as he kept at cleaning.

"Eh, hard to tell, might just be a late night charity person. Or some teens that do those kind of pranks." I responded as I give my attention back to the dishes.

"Next thing you know we'll be hearing Lois screaming in rage to find that eggs or toilet paper are all over the orphanage." Electric said with a smile.

"But that would mean more work for us."

"So true…"  
Electric said with a sigh.

The thing that interrupted our conversation was the slamming of Lois's door. Not too soon after, Lois was barging down the hallway as he went past our door. We didn't dare to give eye contact.

**LOIS'S POV**

"Who the hell could it be at this hour…?" I grumble under my breath.

I reach the door and quickly open it, I only really just want to get a small look of whoever this is and then slam the door in their face.

A formal female red squirrel was standing there with her hand up in a fist, right about to knock again in my face.

The squirrel was wearing a suit looking shirt that was a dull grey with an even duller grey skirt. She also wore some pink glasses with her blonde hair up in a pony tail. I frown at her attire, too grey for my taste.

The squirrel immediately put her hand down and hurried to get some paper stuff that she had under her arm.

"Are you… Lois Charpele?" She asked, fixing her glasses in the middle of the sentence.

My eyes automatically squint more than I had them to be when I first started my glare, which was before I opened the door.

"Depends… who wants to know…"

"The secretary of Princess Sally herself wants to know." She then put her hands behind her back, with a sassy look on her face.

"Oh, well how may I help you?" I put my nice act on so that she didn't end up snitching on me for "Improper attitude".

"We are very aware of the fact that you have two very special boys in your custody." She crossed her arms which crumbled the papers in her hand a bit but she didn't seem to care.

"Oh yes those two." I start to kind of hide behind my door. I want to slam the door in her face so badly. But courtesy is something to think about when you're present in front of someone that can ruin your life.

"Oh good, so you still have them up for adoption." She said with a smile.

"Well you see... they're sleeping right now and it would be so rude just to wake them up in the middle of the night. So if you would be so kind as to come back to-"A sudden** ERRRRR** sound interrupted me as well as kind of startled me.

"What was that?!"

"Oh a good secretary on an errand for Princess Sally will always keep a lie detector nearby." She pulled out strange box from behind her that had a green bulb and a red bulb. The red bulb was currently on.

Damn it…

"So, why don't you tell the truth this time?" I growled softly in my throat when she put the box on the ground in front of me. I know I hate my life but sometimes… I REALLY hate my life.

"Okay they ARE awake but I rather not have them meet you." I said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"And why not?" She crossed her arms again.

"Because… because… because they're busy with something!" The box startled me again with a **DING**.

"Busy with what exactly?"

"Err… brushing their teeth…" **ERRRRR**

"Alright, I demand the privilege to enter and meet these boys and let them talk for themselves." The secretary glared at me with determination in her eyes.

I can't let her talk to them, I just can't. They'll rat me out no doubt about it.

"But you can't come in!" I tried one last attempt of keeping her out.

She raised a brow.

"I ask again, why not?"

"It's… it's too messy, not sanitary what-so-ever!"

The damned box made another "Wrong again, buster" sound. Saw my future of being in jail at that moment too.

"It's sad on how bad of a liar you are. I could tell that you've been lying from the start, even without the lie detector." She grabbed the box and dusted it off before she forced her way past me.

I'm freaking out! I need to get to the boys before she sees them washing the dishes, she'll definitely know that I've been absolutely horrid with them.

"Wait!" I block her path.

"Let me get the kids for you since I know how exhausting it can be being the secretary of such a high command."

I feel like I'm sweating as she gives me one last look.

"Very well, but don't go trying to pull a fast one on me."

I nod and run to the kitchen. I grab the sides of the doorway as I almost slide past it.

"YOU TWO!" I watch as Blizzard almost jumped through the ceiling and Electric, who was carrying all the dry dishes, almost dropped the stacks he balanced on the palm of his hands.

"We didn't do it!" They both say at the same time.

I don't usually care if they did it or not, I would give them a good beating all the same but tonight is not like any other nights.

"Electric… put the dishes down now…" He slowly put them down and then put his hands up as if someone had a gun to him.

I love how fearful they are of me but there is no time smile or laugh for me. They can mean a difference of me keeping my job or me sleeping under a bridge tomorrow.

"Come here…" They do their teleport thing, which I never understood how they do that but hey, I'm not complaining. That little quality was always my favorite since I could always tell them to do five different things at the same time that were due to be done in, like, thirty minutes. Ha! You should see them running around when I do that, headless chickens they become.

"Now… someone is here to check you two out…" They shared a confused look.

"Who would be here at this hour?" Blizzard questioned as he tilted his head.

"When did I say you could ask questions?" Blizzard got a scared look and placed his hand over his mouth.

"So here's the deal you two, you both say good things about me and skip the whip for tonight, OR you could try to rat me out and you'll get quadruple for the next year." And then they shared a worried look.

"Got it…?" They nodded.

"Glad we're on the same page." For extra precaution I give them both a "look" to scare them a bit more.

I started to walk without having to tell them to follow, they always know when and when not to follow in such situations.

**BLIZZARD'S POV **

I really do wonder who would bother to come to an orphanage at this time. Guess it couldn't wait until morning. But are we really that important?

I look at brother and he looked back at me, we must have thought the same thing. Not a strange thing to happen to us though, we always have a tendency to think the same thoughts at the same time.

When we were arriving toward the front of the orphanage I saw a red squirrel lady waiting. She looked quite formal, a little too formal if you ask me.

Eh, she'll be done with us within half an hour, no doubt.

"Oh there they are." She seemed really happy to see, usually the reaction everyone that comes here has. That is until they see why we haven't yet been adopted for the past eighteen years.

Lois went to side lines while the squirrel woman jumped up to us to do a little examination.

"Oh aren't you two just precious!" She had a grandma moment and pinched Electric's cheeks while she made baby noises.

It was so hard not to laugh out loud (LOL) because of how silly this was.

She eventually finished pinching Electric's cheeks which let him to rub them from the pinching pain.

Then I had my turn, totally not an enjoyable thing.

"Um ma'am, we're not exactly children anymore." I spoke out.

"Yeaahh…" Electric agreed silently, while rubbing his left cheek.

"I'm very well aware of that." She picked up some box from the floor that had two bulbs, definitely caught me off guard.

I noticed from the corner of my vision that Lois had a horrified expression on his face. Had no time to question why as the lady starting asking questions.

"So boys, I would like your opinion on how your stay at this orphanage has been." Electric and I gave each other a look. We're thinking the same thing again.

How we wish we could just be free and tell the truth but with Lois in the background making motion of a knife slitting his throat, that kind of grabs our freedom and rips it to itty bitty pieces.

I breathe in before answering.

"It's great here, good food, such hospitality, great friends, couldn't ask for a better or-" **ERRRRRRRRR**

The hell?!  
The box had its red bulb turn on at the same moment of the sound.

Electric and I both jumped from the sudden sound, almost became a Scooby moment.

"And that is exactly?" I ask.

The squirrel frowned as she looked angrily to her far left. (Her left)

"Oh nothing just keep going with your opinions." She got a smile back on her face quickly afterwards.

I softly elbow Electric to indicate that it's his turn.

"Oh! Umm, well I've, no we've been to many orphanages in our life but I have to say this is by far the best." **ERRRRRRRRRR**

It did it again! And she did again with her side glare.

"Seriously, what is that?"

"It's a lie detector, and from what I'm aware of, every single thing you two have said so far has been a lie." She was extremely serious when she said this.

"Now, be honest with me. I'll make this man pay if he done wrong to either of you and the rest of the children. And I promise that you will be sort of adopted." **DING**

"What do you mean "sort of" adopted?" Electric said with suspicion.

"Well I do believe that you two are convinced that you will never be with a normal family, and that is true BUT! Princess Sally has become acknowledged of the tales of your abilities and has found somewhere where she thinks it will be suited for you both."

"Which is?" Electric was both excited and curious, which I have never really seen in him before.

"Possibly, if you really try, you two can become great soldiers of the royal family themselves." The red squirrel seemed really optimistic about this idea.

We gave each other a look again… a really long look.

"Come on, you can trust me." **DING**

We couldn't help but spill the beans. We both shouted out all the things Lois did to us and how horrible this place is. The lie detector repeatedly dinged to all of our comments that seemed to waterfall out of our mouths.

After a couple of minutes of continuous talking we finally ended up gasping for breath.

JESUS! Makes me wonder how singers end up singing for like five minutes without a breath. Guess I have new found respect for those certain people.

After my recovery from my strained lungs, poor things, I look at the squirrel lady who was giving such a glare at Lois.

I know Lois always gives us these horrible glares but hers is on a whole nother level of threatening.

"Why am I not surprised from what I'm hearing." She walked forward and started circling Lois.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself…"  
Electric and I were the bystanders of this conversation and it is tense! We have really never seen someone talk to Lois in this way but it's AWESOME! Now it's Lois's turn to feel like crap.

But… Lois isn't really doing anything… he's just looking at the ground with a serious face… I have a bad feeling

about this…

* * *

**Wonder what's gonna happen that's gotten Blizzard with a bad feeling in his gut.**

**Guess you'll just going to have to wait til the next chapter, that'll hopefully not take another, like, five months to do.**

**Til next, ciao! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
